


He Didn't Do It

by Dupreerose



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupreerose/pseuds/Dupreerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Sokka Sitka is the lead investigator on a case in which Toph Devi's husband, Kanto, is the prime suspect. Toph insists that her husband isn't a murderer, but Sokka isn't so sure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Sokka Sitka ran into the police station door and slung his tie around his neck with one hand while he pulled up one side of his suspenders with the other.

“Late again, huh?” Officer Song Tran asked as he ran past where she sat at the booking desk.

“You know I like to make an entrance.” He replied with a wink slipping a hand in the other side of the suspenders “Did they find her?”

“Yep. Officer Ng brought her in a little while ago. He’s pissed that you weren’t here.”

Sokka started tying his tie “Zuko’s always pissed.”

He spun around and slid his ID badge, pushing through the door as soon as he heard it beep.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Zuko snapped as soon as Sokka came through the doors “You said you would be here.”

“I know, I know,” Sokka brushed off as he slid the knot close to his neck and grabbed the files off of his desk “The gym was packed, I had to wait for a shower.”

“You could have showered here.”

“I know.” He paused for a moment and look around “Did you get that stuff from evidence for me?”

“You know I did.” Zuko answered “Somebody’s got to do their job around here.” He held the box out to Sokka.

Sokka took the box and tucked it under his arm and patted Zuko on the cheek “And you’re just so damn good at it too.” He turned and headed for the interrogation room.

“Look, Sokka, there something you should know about her. She-“

“Not now buddy, I’m late.”

“Damn it Sokka, listen.”

“Later.” Sokka pushed through the door.

Zuko huffed “Fine, make an ass of yourself. What do I care.”

~

“Hi Miss-uh” Sokka put the box down and picked up the file.”

“Mrs.” The woman corrected quietly.

Sokka looked at her. She sat at the table in the plain room with her fingers laced together and her eyes downcast. She was small, had thick, black hair, and looked nervous.

“Yes, of course, _Mrs._ Devi.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out an opened box of cigarettes. He didn’t smoke himself, but it usually helped him earn a little trust from the person he was interrogating; made him look like a good guy. He flipped the lid and held the box out to her “Would you like a cigarette?”

She held her head up and shook it “No. Thank you. I don’t smoke.” she answered demurely then held her head back down.

He smiled, she was pretty. He chuckled “Yeah, I should quite myself.” He put the box back into the pocket of his navy blue slacks “So, Mrs. Devi…Can I call you,” he looked at the file again “Toph?”

“Yes.” She answered “That’s fine.”

“Toph. I’m sorry we dragged you down here this morning. I hope Officer Ng wasn’t too rough on you.”

“No,” she shook her head again and smiled a little “He was very kind.”

“Good, Good. So I’m sure you’re more that aware that your husband was brought in a few nights ago.” Her face dropped “We have evidence that he killed some people.” Her mouth opened a bit as she inhaled sharply “We found this when we searched your house.” He held up the plastic evidence bag containing a revolver “Your husband has good taste in guns.”

Her eyebrows knitted “Kanto doesn’t own a gun.”

“Well, we got an anonymous tip that your husband killed two men.” He put the gun down and slid the crime scene photos onto the table in front of her. The pictures were gruesome and he hated to do it, but sometimes the shock got them information “These two men.”

A tear streaked down her face “My husband is a good man and a good father. He didn’t kill anyone. I know he wouldn’t”

Sokka was surprised that she didn’t react to the pictures. Even Kanto had flinched when he saw them. Most people would have at least pushed them away or turned them over.

“We found drugs in the house too. Did you know that?”

“Drugs?”

Sokka was getting tired of the innocent act, she had to know something “Yeah. A lot. A lot of drugs and a gun used to kill people found in _your_ house. You mean to tell me you’ve never seen any of that in that small apartment?”

Her expression changed. An obvious anger came across her face. Sokka thought that he had finally gotten to her. She reached down beside her and took something white into her hand. Sokka looked on in disbelief as she took the thing by the red handle and held it out to the side, letting it unfold, then she swung it a bit to make it snap into place.

Toph slammed the cane down on the table and held her head up toward the man “I’ve never seen _anything_ you _asshole_.”

Sokka’s eyes stretched as he looked at her pale green irises. That was what Zuko had been trying to tell him “I’m sorry Mrs. Devi. I wasn’t aware.”

She held her head down again “Some detective you are.” She mumbled “Look, All I know is me and my kid went to see my mom for spring break and when we got back last night Kanto wasn’t home. I walked my daughter to school this morning, and when I got back a cop was waiting for me and he tells me that Kanto was arrested three days ago and you guys wanted to talk to me.”

“And you didn’t find it strange that he wasn’t home when you got there?” he asked.

“He takes night shifts sometimes.”

“Um, thank you. If we need anything else, we’ll be in contact.”

“Whatever.” She took her cane back into her hand and stood up “The other cop said I could see Kanto.”

“Yes. I’ll walk you out to Officer Song and she can get you all set up.”

He reached out to take her arm, but she snatched away “I’ll get someone else to point the way for me.” She swung her cane and found her way to the door.

Sokka threw his head back, then straightened up and slapped himself on the forehead. He walked out just in time to see one of the officers walking with Toph to the other door.

Zuko was standing there waiting with a smug smile on his face “Tried to tell you.”

Sokka pouted “Fuck you Zuko.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka runs into Toph in an unexpected place.

Sokka leaned back in his chair and pouted as laughter burst from the commissioner’s office. Three days. They had been laughing at that damned interview video for three days and it had been grating on his nerves.

“Sitka,” he sat up and turned around at the sound of the commissioner’s voice “not gonna lie, it’s funny as hell.” June Amaha sat down on the edge of Sokka’s desk and wagged her finger at him and wagged her finger at him “but you’d better be thankful that she didn’t file a complaint or I’d have to send your ass to sensitivity training…again.”

“I said I was sorry about that. It’s been two years, are you ever going to let that go.”

She stood up “No.” And walked away.

Sokka groaned and put his hands up to his face. When he heard the clacking of high heels he thought that June had turned back “What now? Did you forget to call me stupid?”

“You mean I haven’t done that yet today?” He slouched with a huff. It was the public defender, Mai Wu “Stupid is just the first in the myriad of things I could call you, but since I’m here for work I’ll stick to being professional.” 

“Gee thanks.” He stood up and crossed his arms “So, is he going to pled guilty and save the tax payers some money, or what? It would be nice to get this over with.”

“Why would he do that?” she adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder and switched her briefcase to her right hand “He’s not guilty.”

“Come on Mai, this is an open and shut case. All that evidence, how can you say he didn’t do it?”

“Evidence that could have easily been planted.” She shook her head “Look, as much as I enjoy arguing with you, I’ve got things to do.” 

He reached over and grabbed his jacket and his car keys “Yeah, I gotta go too. I promised my niece and nephew I would go to their bending thing today.”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and they started walking “What a dutiful uncle you are.”

He smiled “I know, right.”  
~  
Sokka walked into the Republic City Academy stadium a spotted his sister, Dr. Katara Sitka-Kahm waving at him from her seat on the other side. He made his way there and hugged her, then spoke to his brother-in-law, Aang.

“Did I miss anything?” he asked as he playfully squeezed himself between his sister and his sixteen-year-old nephew.

“Naw,” Bumi answered “The other pee-wee team didn’t show, so they’re putting together spars so the runts get to play.”

“That’s good. I know Tenny was looking forward to his first game.”

A woman, Coach Morishita, walked out into the center of the floor “Parents, family and friends, thank you for your patience. Because the opponents were unable to attended and the little ones were excited to show what they know, our Wolfbat Cubs will now preform a series of sparring matches.” She looked around the room and smiled as the people clapped and hooted for the children. “First up we will have our youngest team members. They’re small, but they’re mighty.” She raised her right hand “Tenzin Kham who will be bending air.” The little first grader walked out to the center of the ring with his head held high and his helmet under his arm as his family jumped to their feet, his father waving a sign he’d made for the occasion. Tenzin stopped when he reached the woman who smiled down at him then switched hands. She gestured to her left “And bending earth, Lin Devi.”

Sokka’s grin dropped at the last name and he looked at the little girl who walked out. Her name was the same as his suspect, but it had to be a coincidence.

She was about as tall as Tenzin with her hair pulled back into a tight, black ponytail that trailed down her back. He noticed her scan the crowd then smiled when her eyes landed on someone. Sokka looked in the same direction and saw Toph Devi sitting there.  
~  
After the match Sokka made his way over to where Toph was sitting in the front row. He noticed her reach down and slide her shoe onto her foot.

“Hello Mrs. Devi.” He said as he came to a stop next to her.”

Toph scowled at the sound of his voice “What’s your deal cop?” She said the last as if it were the most disgusting word in her vocabulary “Are you following me?”

“Not at all. I came here to see my niece and nephew play. I assume the young lady who just finished sparing against my nephew is your daughter.”

Toph rolled her eyes “Score for you Sherlock.”

Sokka brushed the comment off and stuck his hands in his pockets “I gotta admit, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Toph grabbed the backpack from her side and stood up “Why?” she snapped “Because there’s no way my broke ass could afford to send my kid to this ritzy school for stiffs?”

Sokka lifted a finger and opened his mouth, about to say that that wasn’t what he was going to say, then he thought better of it “Well, actually, yes.”

Toph smiled. She liked his honesty “Well Kanto had two jobs, and I work, and my mom helps with her tuition.” She felt Lin step beside her and take her hand “Now, if that’s all you need, me and my kid’ll be hitting the road. We gotta get walking.”

The kindergartener pouted and looked up at her mother “Aw Mom. I’m tired. Can’t Ty Lee come and get us?”

Toph held her head down “No Kiddo. She’s at work already.” She smiled “How’d it go?”

The little girl looked up at her mother with her eyebrows knit “Mom, you-“ Toph leaned her head slightly to the side and Lin looked up at Sokka and an understanding look came over her face “I won.” She said happily “That airhead was tough, but I got him.”

Sokka frowned at the little girl “That’s quite a mouth you’ve got on you missy.”

“Yeah. So?” the little girl said, looking the strange man up and down.

“So, that airhead is my nephew.”

“Apologize to the detective Lin.” Toph scolded.

The girl sighed and gave a begrudging “Sorry.”

Toph reached out for Lin’s hand and the girl took it “We better get going. I don’t want to be late.”

“Well, if you don’t hate me too much I could give you ladies a ride.” Sokka offered “I’m guessing it’s going to be a while before my niece’s round comes up.”

“No, we’ll be fine. It’s not too far.” Toph answered and started to step away but Lin didn’t move.

“But Mom,” Lin whined “I’m tired and I’m hungry. We could get there fast if he takes us.”

“Oh, okay.” Toph resigned.  
~  
Lin sat forward in the middle of the sport car’s back seat “Hey Mister, I like your car. Mom, can we get a car like this?”

“Sure. Well make it happen one day.”

Sokka smiled at how Toph was with her daughter.

“So Mister,” the little girl leaned forward a bit more “Tenzin is your nephew?”

“Yep.” He answered simply.

“You got kids?”

“Nope.”

“You don’t like kids?”

Toph turned in her seat a bit “Lin! What did I tell you?”

The girl pouted and flopped back in her seat “It’s not polite to ask people about their personal lives.”

Sokka glanced up in the rearview mirror at the grouching child and laughed “I like kids, I’m just not all that lucky.”

Lin couldn’t help but crack a smile at his answer “Oh. Then good luck Mister.” 

Sokka got quiet. Who would have thought that such a simple sentiment from a five-year-old would mean so much? They rode quietly until Sokka parked in front of the Up All Night coffee shop.

Lin grabbed the backpack and jumped out of the car “Thanks Mister. You’re nice.” She started to walk away, then she turned back “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure kid.”

“Could you tell your friends to let my daddy come home? He’s really a good guy.”

Sokka was shocked, but before he could try to stutter out something Toph responded.”

“Lin, you can’t ask him to do that. Go get Ty Lee to make you something to eat.”

“Okay.” The girl said and started walking away.

“And no sweets until I get in there!” she yelled behind her daughter.

Lin turned with a glower and stomped her foot before she went inside.

“Sorry about that.” Toph said turning back in Sokka’s direction “She’s a smart kid, but she doesn’t really get why Kanto’s in jail. Hell, I don’t think I get it myself.” She sighed “Hey, come in and ‘ll get you a coffee and some pastries for the kids.”

He smiled “You don’t have to do that. I’m just glad I can help.”

An unbelieving look crossed her face “Nobody does anything out of the kindness of their heart.”

Sokka was taken aback “Is that want you really think?”

“Yes. Especially when I’m talking to the cop who’s trying to put my man away.” She felt around until she found the car door’s handle “Now shut the hell up and come in so I can pay you back.” She opened the door and stepped out and huffed “Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I left my damn cane at home because Lin and I were together.” She turned a bit “How far did you park from the door?”

“I’m right in front of it.” Before Toph could stand up she heard the other door close. Sokka ran around the car “Let me help you”

She stood up “I can do it myself.”

He stepped in front of her “Are you really that stubborn? Let me help you.”

Toph’s face knotted and she held her hand up “Fine. Whatever.”

Sokka took her hand and wrapped it around his arm.

He walked her into the coffee shop. It was simply decorated but nice. There were lots of deep browns and a single nice piece of art on each wall. Small round tables for two or four were sparsely spread across the floor.

Lin sat at one of the small tables near the counter, happily eating a sandwich, and a woman in pink walked by with a steaming hot coffee cup and saucer in her hand which she took to a woman with dark cropped hair at a table on the other side of the space.

Once they got to the counter Toph put her hands on the top and followed it around. The woman in pink came back.

“Oooh, Toph, you found us a new customer.” She smiled, settling across from Sokka at the counter “And he’d cute too.”

“Not a customer,” Toph corrected “That’s the asshole cop. He gave me and Lin a ride.”

Sokka frowned “I’m right here you know.”

Toph pursed her lips “Like I haven’t called you an asshole before.”

He slid a hand into his pocket and shrugged “True enough.”

“Oh.” Ty Lee cooed as she leaned on the counter “So you’re the nice guy with the fancy car.”

“Guess so.” Sokka extended his hand to offer her a handshake “Detective Sokka Sitka.”

Ty Lee shook his hand “Strong hands. I like that.” The shake lingered on “If I do something wrong, would you come and arrest me?”

He smiled and leaned closer to her, his voice lowering just a bit “Depends on what your crime is.”

Her smile widened and her eyelids lowered “Well, if you’re the one coming to arrest me, maybe I can make it something lewd and lascivious.”

Toph rubbed her forehead in disgust “oh shut the hell up already. We get it you’re both hot and hot to trot. You’re making me sick.”

Ty Lee stood up “Sorry.” Then she winked at Sokka who bit back a laugh.

“Could you pack him up something to go. Like a box of stuff that kids like. Oh, and make him one of the specials.”

Ty Lee started walking “Gotcha Boss.”

Sokka watched Ty Lee walk away for a moment, then looked back at Toph “Boss?”

“Yeah. I’m the manager here. I keep these jerks in line.”

Sokka shook his head “I’m impressed.”

Toph smiled “You should be.”


	3. Chapter 3

The little girl smiled and held the trophy closer to the glass, balancing the receiver on her shoulder “It’s cool, huh?”

Kanto smiled at his daughter “It’s the best trophy I’ve ever seen Baby Girl.”

Lin turned to her mother “Mom, can I go show Sokka?”

Toph could feel Kanto scowling at her “I’m sure he’s seen Tenzin’s.”

“But Tenzin’s doesn’t say MVP on it.”

Toph sighed and opened her hand to take the receiver “Yeah, yeah. Go ask Officer Song if it’s okay.”

Lin sat the trophy down and gripped the phone “Bye Daddy.”

Kanto looked back to her “Have a great day tomorrow Baby Girl. Love you.”

“Love you too Daddy.” She handed the phone to her mother, grabbed her trophy and ran to the door.

Kanto watched Song open the door and smile as she let Lin out of the visitation room, then he turned back to his wife “What the fuck, Toph?” he asked through gritted teeth “I’ve been sitting in here for months trying to clear my name and you’re hanging out with this muthafucker and letting him be ‘round my kid.”

Toph rolled her eyes “It’s not like that. His nephew is on the bending team with Lin and he gives up a ride when he goes to the matches.”

Kanto cut his eyes “And what do you give him?”

“Fuck you, Kanto.” She snapped “What are you trying to say?”

He leaned in “I’m saying that I know you, Toffy.”

Toph slammed her palm against the thick glass and Kanto flinched “I told you not to call me that.” She growled then pointed a finger at him “Don’t fuck with me Kanto.” She sat back, calm and collected and shrugged1 “He thinks he’s doing some great thing helping the poor blind chick and her daughter, so I let him. Lin likes to ride in his car. So what.”

“So, you’re hanging out with the guy trying to bury me under the jail.” He leaned back “Makes me think you want me to go away.”

She sighed “Don’t be stupid. That fancy ass lawyer says things will go the way I want it to.”

Kanto didn’t buy it “Fancy, psh. She’s a public defender, how fancy can she be. That goody goody ass prosecutor doesn’t play. She’s probably not going to be able to touch him.”

“Look, she’s some rich bitch from the Fire nation. She’s got the best of the best education and could be charging a mint, but she likes helping poor slobs like you.”

He nodded “That’s good to know.”  
.~.  
Sokka smiled at the proud little girl with the golden trophy in her hands and the big grin on her face “That’s pretty awesome. It’s almost as big as you.”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to go back to Granny’s house so I can show her.” She sat the trophy on his desk and something caught her eye “Hey, how come you have a picture of JoJo?”

Sokka looked down and saw that one of the mugshots of the murdered men had slid out of the file when he rushed to close it when Lin started walking toward him. He you know him?”

“Yeah.” The girl chirped “He’s Daddy’s friend. He used to come to our house on Saturdays, but he doesn’t come anymore.” Her face changed “Is he in jail too?”

Sokka knew it wasn’t his place to tell her the whole truth “No, he’s not here.”

“Oh, okay.” She smiled “Hey, guess what else.”

He sat down and leaned his chin on his hand “What else?”

“Tomorrow’s my birthday. Ty lee said she’s going to make a special cake just for me.”

He smiled “Well that’s great.”

She leaned on this desk ‘So, what are you getting me?”

“Huh?”

“For my birthday present.”

Sokka was shocked, but not surprised. She was forward, like her mother “I don’t know. Do you like stuffed animals? I know a great stuffed animal place.”

She popped up “Yeah.”

“Good then, I’ll bring it to you when I finish work tomorrow.”

“Great.”  
.~.  
Sokka went to the Devis’ apartment, but they weren’t there. In fact, judging by the corners of mail sticking out from their post box in the lobby no one had been there for a while. He went back to his car and got in thinking about how Toph hadn’t told him that they weren’t staying at home, and she hadn’t told him that one of the victims was a regular guest at their home.

As much as Sokka hated to admit it to himself, his feelings were a little hurt. He wouldn’t say that they were friends, but they’d talked about a lot during those rides: She’d told him about her mother, and the wonderful smelling flowers she kept in their little garden in Gaoling. And she’d told him about her father and how he’d left her and her mother when she was a teenager.

He’d told Toph about his father and sister and how his mother had passed away when he was young. 

He’d also told her about how he’d been married once, when he was barely an adult, but his wife had been murdered by the serial killer Damion Zhao. He didn’t talk to many people about Yue. He didn’t know what possessed him to tell Toph.  
.~.  
Sokka walked into the coffee shop and found Toph standing behind the counter on the phone.

“I don’t give a fuck. All I know is that if you don’t come up with that payment, you’re cut off.” She clicked the phone of and held her head toward him “Sorry ‘bout that Sokka. Sometimes the customers don’t want to respect us as vendors, or me as a manager, so I have to flex my muscles.”

“That’s a bit harsh for some coffee.”

“Don’t let the size of the store fool you. We do a lot of business with shipping and deliveries.”

“That’s great.” He said nodding his head. He walked up to the counter “Can I ask a question or two?”

“I’m sure you’re going to.” She shrugged.

“How’d you know it was me.”

Toph smiled “This weird ass scent you wear. It’s not strong enough to be cologne, maybe a lotion or body wash, but it smells like the woods on a snowy day.”

Against his better judgement, Sokka smiled.

“Okay, second question.” She prompted.

“More of an observation.” He answered regaining his composure “I went to the apartment to bring Lin a gift,” he held up the stuffed animal on reflex, but felt silly knowing that Toph couldn’t see it “but it seemed deserted.”

Toph smiled like the cat who had swallowed the canary “Yeah. We kinda ditched the place.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that.” He nodded again “Just like I didn’t know that Johto Lai was a regular at your home. So regular that Lin calls him JoJo.”

Anger welled up in Toph’s face “You interrogated my kid?”

“No. I didn’t. One of Johto’s mug shots was on my desk and she saw it. She told me that JoJo ate with you guys often and that she hadn’t seen him in a while.”

Her face turned to a worried one “Did you tell her tha-“

“No. I know better than that. So, do you want to tell me something?”

She sighed “Okay. JoJo and Kanto were friends, so what. That doesn’t have anything to do with anything because he didn’t do it.”

Sokka was unconvinced “Seems like something you would want people to know.”

“Why?” she snapped “So you can use it against him? If you must know, Hoenn was a friend too, but he didn’t hang around the house much. Anything else you need to know.” When he didn’t respond she huffed and reached out her open hands “Didn’t you say you had something for Lin?”

The detective stood there and eyeballed her for a moment “Yeah. Tell her I’m sorry I ended up working late.” He reached across the counter and put the stuffed animal into her hands “I hope she likes it.”

Toph’s face softened at the feel of the plush fabric settling in her hands. She smiled a bit and said “It’s soft.”

The change in Toph’s demeanor flabbergasted Sokka “Yeah.”

Toph’s hand moved around the shape of the toy, feeling the smooth plastic eyes and textured nose “Is this a bagermole?”

Sokka smiled “I figured it was a good gift for a little earth bender.”

“I had one as a kid.” She reminisced and then she smiled bigger “I called him Mr. Sniffy.”

Sokka couldn’t fight the laugh that bubbled up “I didn’t take you for the cutesy type.”

She held her head up “You think you know all about me, don’t you?”

He leaned on the counter “I’m a pretty observant guy.”

“Sounds like somebody forgot the day we met,’ she lowered her lids “Asshole.”

He held his head down, a little embarrassed “Yeah. I was less than vigilant that day, but you’re not so hard to figure out.”

She crossed her arms around the toy “Oh yeah. Tell me about myself.”

“Well,” he rested his chin on his knuckles “You love Lin and you’d do anything for her. You’re a good boss, but the last thing your employees want to do is get on your bad side ‘cause then you get scary. Your blindness isn’t a disability, it’s your strength.” Toph grinned and clutched the badgermole tighter “And now I know that you have a very gentle side.” She closed her lips tight together to hide her smile “Am I right?’

Her cheeks flushed “Just a little.”

He stood up straight her reaction egging him on “There’s something else,’” he hesitated “but I don’t think I should say.”

She frowned and put the toy on the counter “Well why the hell did you bring it up?” she put a hand on her hip “You have to tell me now.”

Sokka took a step back, his bravado lost “It’s not appropriate. I shouldn’t.”

Toph’s hip popped to the side “Not appropriate? Who would know? It’s just us.” She leaned on the counter “Tell me.”  
He sighed “Okay, but no one can ever know I said this.” 

“Tell me.” 

He looked around, stepped closer, leaned in and said “You’re beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t really been doing notes on this one, but I wanted to answer a question. Someone asked where Aang’s last name, Kham, came from. I decided to list where the all came from. Kham is a region in Thailand. Sitka is an island in Alaska. And the others were found on list of surnames from different sites.  
> Speaking of names, Pokemon fans, you see what I did, huh ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Toph’s hand came down across Sokka’s face with a strength he didn’t expect someone her size to have. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” she yelled at him as she took a step back.

Sokka rubbed the stinging side of his face “You said you wanted to know.” He yelled back, angry with himself for not following his first inclination.

Toph crossed her arms across her chest with a huff “Where the hell do you get off?”

“You were flirting with me.” He defended.

“What made you think that?”

He threw his hands up in frustration “Forget it! Just tell Lin I said Happy Birthday!”

Sokka turned around, intent on storming out of the café, but as he went to take his first step toward the door his foot slide on something. He looked down to see what he’d slipped on, but the floor was spotless. He moved to continue his escape, but his foot slid again. He turned around to yell at Toph about how she should clean her floors, but the second he turned around she was there, kissing him.

He felt himself get caught up in the kiss for a second, but then he thought better of himself and pulled away “You’re crazy woman! You know that?”

Before Toph could say anything the chime on the door sounded and Hide walked in. He stopped, looked at Toph, then looked at Sokka “I didn’t know you had company. I can come back later if you’re busy, Boss.”

Toph took a step back ‘I’m not busy. You’re back early, I wasn’t expecting you for another half hour or so.”

Hide shrugged “Yeah, well, he made it quick. He looked at Sokka and gave him a smile as he walked over to the cash register and typed in a code before the drawer opened and he put money from his pocket inside “Didn’t know you were interviewing tonight.”

Toph didn’t turn away from Sokka “I’m not. This is Detective Sitka. He was just leaving.”

“Shame.” He winked at Sokka, then looked back to where Toph was standing “Did the Councilwoman still want that order of Masala Chai?”

“Yeah.” She answered “Since you’re done early why don’t you call her and see and if she wants you to bring it by early. I’m sure she’d appreciate it.”

“I know she will.” Hide turned and went through the double doors.

“You guys make personal deliveries at night?” Sokka asked, confused.

“Yes.” Toph answered “She’s having some lunch shindig tomorrow and she just had to have it as early as possible.”

“Oh.” Sokka said. He had been there long enough, he had to get out of this awkward situation “Well, uh, Tell Lin I said happy Birthday.”

“You said that.” She answered stiffly.

He nodded “I did…Good night Mrs. Devi.” He turned and walked out of the door, then turned back because he remembered something “And clean your floors, they’re slippery as hell.”  
.~.  
Aang walked out onto his patio and sat a beer in front of his best friend, then one in front of his brother-in-law “You really are dumb as hell.” He said as he sat at the little round table then took a swig out of his own drink.

Sokka slouched in his seat “I don’t know what came over me.” He sat back up and pointed at Zuko and Aang “You two better not say a word about this to anyone. I could lose my job over this bullshit.”

Zuko nodded in agreement “Mum’s the word.” Sokka finally grasped his beer, happy with his friend’s answer.

“I’m gonna need a retainer.” Aang answered.

“The fuck Aang? We’re supposed to be brothers.”

Aang swirled his bottle around “When you were mad at me last month I was your sister’s husband, now we’re brothers.” Sokka scowled at Aang and took a drink from his bottle “Give me a yuan and I can claim attorney-client privilege should anything come up.”

Zuko watched Sokka take his wallet out and pass Aang the bill. He shook his head “You two are still ridiculous.”

Sokka fanned a hand at Zuko “Like I was saying, There’s something about her, I just can’t put my finger on it.”

Aang smirked “Doesn’t stop you from trying.”

Sokka banged his fist on the table and Zuko and Aang laughed “I’m serious. This is a guy’s wife. Am I really the kind of scumbag that goes after another man’s wife?”

Sokka’s friends sat there for a moment, quiet, thoughtful expressions on their faces, then Zuko held his beer up to his lips, said “Apparently” and took a sip.

Aang laughed again and Sokka said “Fuck you Zuko.” The three men sat quietly a bit longer, then something occurred to Sokka “Hey, did I tell you that almost every time I go to the coffee shop your sister is there?”

Zuko’s eyebrow raised at Sokka “What do you mean?”

“I mean she hangs out there, drinks coffee, talks and stuff. If I didn’t know better, I’d think she works there.”

Aang scoffed “Azula, work? That’ll be the day.”

Zuko looked at Sokka with a severely serious expression on his face “Listen to me. Don’t trust anyone who’s friends with my sister. There’s something wrong somewhere if Azula is hanging out there.”

Sokka shrugged it off “She’s just there ‘cause she and this waitress have a thing for each other.”

Zuko eyed him “Are you sure about that?”

“Positive.”

“Whatever. I’m just telling you to watch your back. If Azula’s involved in any way there’s a rat somewhere.”

Sokka was not convinced “You’ve met Toph. She’s just somebody trying to make a better life for her and her daughter. What could be wrong about that?”

“Well,” Aang interjected “you know what they say, things aren’t always as they appear.”

Zuko stared at him for a moment, then looked at his watch “Is it Avatar wisdom time already?”

Sokka shook his head “All that great cosmic power and you wanna live with us normal people.”

“I am normal.” Aang said defensively “Besides, I can do the most good helping get the bad guys off the street. If there’s anything bigger than that they’ll let me know.”

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Prosecutor.” Sokka said “Just make sure you’re ready next month. Mai’s going to give you a run for your money.”

“Yep.” Zuko agreed “Got to get that guy out of the way so Sokka can get the girl/”

Sokka grimaced “You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

Zuko smiled “Extremely.”


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long day and it was nearly midnight, but Sokka couldn’t rest. Two weeks had passed since he’d gone to Up All Night and Toph had kissed him; she was on his mind. He’d seen Toph and Lin a few times since then when they came to visit Kanto. The first time Lin came to thank him for the gift and told him that the badgermole was a girl and her name was Sniffles Jr. Toph just said “Detective” and went on her way.

He was tired of tossing and turning in bed so he got up and went to the kitchen. Warm milk? Don’t people on TV always drink warm milk when they can’t sleep? He opened the refrigerator and found that it was empty. “Guess I gotta go to the store.”

Sokka pulled on a pair of gray jogging pants, a t-shirt and a pair of sneakers and got in his car. He decided to drive around for a little while. He considered going to Katara’s house, but he knew that if he did that they would have to have a conversation about what was wrong, and he really didn’t want to get into that. Sokka drove a bit more and he realized he was near Up All Night. He decided it wouldn’t hurt if he popped in and got a cup of hot chocolate. Toph’s probably not working tonight anyway.

He got out of the car and immediately felt the need to turn back. The last thing he needed to do was make a bigger ass of himself. He hesitated for a moment, then he decided that he was being silly. Sokka took a deep breath and went into the café.

He was relieved to see that Toph was not there, Jet and Jin were. Sokka walked up to Jin and ordered a caramel hot chocolate. He paid and stepped away from the counter then he heard Jet’s voice.

“Hey Boss. Your cop friend is here.”

Sokka looked at Jet slack jawed “You didn’t have to do that.”

Jet just shrugged and hung the phone up “She said to let her know if you came around again. She wants you to come on back.”

“Come back?” he asked as if he didn’t understand.

Jin smiled as she handed him his drink “Go through the double doors, make a right and follow the hallway. The door is at the end on the left.”

He stood there for a moment in shock. He considered just declining the request and going home, but curiosity got to him. “Those doors?” he asked pointing at the swinging doors behind them.

“Those doors.” Jin confirmed with a smile on her face.

“Yeah, thanks.” He answered.

Sokka walked through the doors and looked around at the large storage room. The walls were lined with ovens, stoves and bag upon bag of coffee. He turned to the right and looked down the long hallway. Again the urge to turn back came over him, but he went on. As soon as he got to the door Toph opened it.

“About damn time. Did you get lost or something?” she snarled at him.

He looked at her standing there. For some reason her hair was damp and she was dressed in a long t-shirt. He said “I thought about leaving.” 

Her face softened “But you’re here.” She opened the door wider “Come in.”

Sokka walked in and looked around. He was expecting to be in an office, but he found himself in the kitchen of an apartment. “I didn’t know this was back here.”

She started walking and beckoned him to follow “When the owner opened up she couldn’t afford this shop and a place to stay, so she found a space big enough for the shop and an apartment.” She stopped and motioned for him to sit on the couch and he did. She sat beside him “I use it from time to time. I’ve been crashing here since we left the apartment.”

“Well that’s nice of her.” He looked around “I guess Lin’s asleep.” He wanted to slap himself for saying that. It seemed like he was fishing for information.

“She went to my mom.” She answered “I didn’t want her to be around during the trial.”

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” He nodded “So why did you want to see me?”

She turned toward him a bit “Why have you been avoiding me”

“Because I didn’t want you to think I was going after you.” He answered. He knew she appreciated him being straight with her.

She held her head up and turned to him as if she were trying to look into his eyes “Weren’t you?”

He pulled back a bit in shock “No.”

“So you tell every woman you meet that they’re beautiful?”

“Maybe I do.” He said, defensively.

Toph stood up in front of Sokka and planted a hand on her hip “You’re full of shit.”

Sokka shook his head and exhaled before he stood up “Fuck you Toph.” He said dismissively.

“But isn’t that the issue,” she said coolly “you wanna fuck me? That’s why you’ve been avoiding me, isn’t it?” 

“I don’t have to listen to this shit.” Sokka knew he needed to leave right then. He took a step, but Toph put her hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the couch. He looked up at her angrily “What is your problem?”

“You’re my problem. Now you wanna clam up and act like we don’t both know what this is. Be a man and just say it.”

“I’m leaving.” He moved to stand up.

Toph shoved his shoulder to stop him. She straddled him and he looked at her, the frustration on his face melted into shock. Then she slid her hands up his neck to his face and kissed him.

Sokka knew he could have easily stood up and taken Toph off of him. That was his intent, but the second he put his hands around her waist his mind changed. His hand slid around to her back and her pressed her closer.  
.~.  
Sokka drove home as the sun was coming up. He couldn’t believe he had spent the night with Toph. He felt so guilty. So many times he had felt the urge to leave, and now he was regretting not heeding those feelings. 

He mentally kicked himself all the way to his space in the parking garage and into the elevator. He stuck his hands into his pocket and leaned against the wall until he got to his floor.

“The hell man?” Zuko yelled at him when the elevator doors opened “You told me to meet you at dawn for a workout and you weren’t home. I was just leaving.”

Sokka looked up at him “Wha-Oh, that was today. I forgot.” He answered in a daze as he walked off of the elevator and took his keys out of his pocket.

Zuko followed him “Oh, so that’s why you went without me?”

Sokka opened the door and walked in “I wasn’t working out.”

Zuko followed him in and closed the door “Then where were you this early in the morning on your day off.”

Sokka flopped down on his couch “I really don’t want to say.”

“What, did you have sex with the Devi woman in the coffee shop.” Zuko joked as he sat in the armchair in the corner.

Sokka threw his arm across his eyes “No, it was in the apartment behind the coffee shop.”

Zuko laughed, then he realized that Sokka wasn’t joining in with his joke, he was serious. His smile dropped “You have got to be the dumbest motherfucker in the history of the world. Why would you do something so reckless?”

“I don’t know what happened.” He mumbled “one minute we were yelling at each other, and the next she was on top of me. It was like one of those crazy movies Yue used to watch.” He turned onto his stomach “I am such an idiot.”

“Can’t disagree with that.” Zuko agreed “So what are you going to do?”

“What can I do?”

“You can keep your mouth shut, stay away from her, and pray she does the same.”  
.~.  
Why the fuck didn’t I listen to Zuko? Ran through Sokka’s head. Toph’s legs wrapping around his waist soon left that thought forgotten.  
~  
Sokka laid in the bed and stared up at the light fixture hanging from the ceiling “We shouldn’t be doing this.” He said quietly.

“Then why do you keep coming over?” Toph asked from her place by his side.

He sat up and shook his head “I don’t even know.” He took his shirt off of the dresser.

Toph sat up “I know.”

Sokka pulled his shirt over his head and looked back “Enlighten me.”

She shrugged “Because you like me and I like you, simple as that.”

He grabbed his underwear “Do you understand how messed up this is? You have a husband, a husband that I have to testify against in a few days. This whole thing is fucked up and it can’t go anywhere.”

Who said it had to? We’re having fun, it is what it is. And when it’s over we move on with our lives.”

“Thant’s not my style.” He pulled his pants up “I have to stop this.”

Toph nodded her head. “I was thinking the same thing.”

A sad smile spread across Sokka’s face “Good. Glad we agree.” He slid his feet into his shoes the kneeled on the bed and kissed Toph on the side of her head. “Take care of yourself.”

“Yeah.” She smiled “See you around.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sokka sat on the stand, trying not to look at Top, but he couldn’t help glancing at her. She sat behind Kanto, looking worried. Of course she looked worried, all the evidence pointed to Kanto and, though she was making good points, Mai was barely making any headway. Anyone could see that the only way Kanto was going to get out of this situation was if the jury was paid off, and, frankly, Toph didn’t have the money, or the connections for that.

He turned his attention to Aang, who had passed in front of a set of the crime scene photos that had been enlarged and were sitting on easels. “Detective Sitka, tell us about the day the police were called to the warehouse.”

Sokka adjusted his jacket and sat up “911 received a frantic call from a warehouse employee saying that there were two men on the floor in a pool of blood.”

“And what did you find when you arrived?”

“When we arrived we found Johto Lai and Hoenn Tres’s bodies. They’d both been shot multiple times.”

Aang nodded his head “And what lead you to the defendant?”

“We received an anonymous call on the tip line the next day saying that Kanto Devi was responsible for the murders and that he and the two victims were running a drug ring.” He answered, willing himself not to look away from Aang.

“What was your next step?”

“We obtained a search warrant and went to Kanto Devi’s apartment.” He looked away from Aang for a moment, Toph was clutching her cane with both hands.

Aang saw Sokka look away. Aang knew exactly what he was looking at. He gave Sokka a brief disproving look then carried on “What happened once you arrived at the apartment?”

“Inside the apartment we found shoeboxes filled with cocaine, marijuana, heroin, painkillers and meth. We also found the gun that was used in the murders.”

“Thank you Detective,” Aang looked up at the judge “No further questions.”

Judge Gan Lan looked over to Mai “Defence, your witness.”

Mai stood up “Detective Sitka, was anyone in the apartment when you and your officers arrived?”

“Kanto Devi was at home.”

“And how did he react when you told him why you were there.”

Sokka cut his eyes at her. Mai was playing on the sympathy of the jury. She was better than that. “He acted surprised and upset.”

“So surprised and upset that one of the officers that came with you sat down with him while you searched in order to console him.”

“I suppose. I wasn’t in that room at the time.”

“Those items you found,” she went on “is it possible for someone to plant them there?”

“it’s possible, but highly unlikely.”

“Thank you. No further questions.”  
.~.  
Sokka sat in the back corner of the courtroom for the next few days to observe the trail. It was hard to sit there and watch Toph listen to all of the testimony. The hardest part was when she stood up and called out to the judge to let her testify.

“Kanto is a good, hardworking man. He would never do anything like that!”

Mai went to her and whispered something to Toph as she cradled her arm around Toph’s shoulder. Toph apologized to the judge and sat back in her seat.

On the last day, after everyone was called into the courtroom for the verdict, Sokka sat on the edge of the first row. Johto’s mother had asked him to. She was grateful that, although Jo was involved in illegal activity, Sokka had made sure the person who did it was brought to justice.  
As the jury filed back to their seats he couldn’t help but look over at Toph. She reached her hand out and sat it on the partition in front of her. Kanto reached out and grabbed her hand. Smiling at her and saying “it’s gonna be alright.”

Judge Gan Lan looked over to the foreman. “Has the jury come to a decision?”

The foreman said “Yes your honor.” And handed the bailiff a folded piece of paper.

Mrs. Lai grabbed onto Sokka’s arm. He patted her hand to try and reassure her.

“Oh, I’m sorry honey.” She said, and started to pull away.

“It’s fine Ma’am.” He said, holding her tighter. Maybe he needed someone to hold on to him. Something about the moment felt ominous. Sokka couldn’t put his finger on it, the air just felt thick, like something was coming.

He tried to shake the feeling. It was almost as if he wanted Kanto to go to prison; not to pay for his crime, but so that Toph would be available. He’d never felt so selfish in his life. 

Judge Gan Lan opened the paper and read it. Then he closed it and spoke “In the case of the people versus Kanto Devi, on two counts of felony murder, one count of drug trafficking and 27 counts of possession with intent to distribute the defendant has been found guilty of all charges.”

Everything else in the room fell to the background, all Sokka cared about in that moment was Toph. He looked over as her hands went to her face and she leaned over. He felt for her. No matter what moments the two of them had together, Kanto was still her husband and the father of her child.

Sokka looked away, and to Mrs. Lai who had a small smile on her face. She’d moved her hand down to his and placed her other hand on top “Thank you.”

He squeezed her hand a bit “I was just doing my job.”

“Sokka.” He looked up and saw Aang looking to the other side of the courtroom with confusion on his face.

He looked over. Toph had stood up and had a smile on her face and she blew her husband a kiss.

Kanto looked at her in shock, looking like he’d just figured something out. “No?” he said, pain in his voice.

She shrugged as she stepped out of her shoes and turned to walk down the aisle.

“What the fuck!” Kanto called out, then he looked at Mai “WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Bailiffs, take him away!” the judge called out.

Sokka left the courtroom. When he made it to lobby he saw Toph walk out of the front door. He followed her. All he could think about was her voice, He didn’t do it, echoing in his head. She’d told him that so many times. He pushed the door open and froze. Toph was standing there, folding her cane. She looked back at him and smiled then walked down the steps.

He watched her in shock. She didn’t stumble, didn’t make a misstep. It was as if she could see. Sokka knew that wasn’t possible, he had looked into her eyes so many times and knew that it was impossible for her to be looking back.

He finally got his feet to move and he walked after her. Toph walked straight to a very expensive SUV that was parked in front of the courthouse, got in the front seat, and downed the dark window. A hand reached from the back and handed her a lit cigarette that she put in her mouth and took a puff before she turned to Sokka and smile.

“It’s been real Asshole.” She called to him and the SUV pulled away.  
.~.  
Sokka went to the jail. He had to talk to Kanto to understand what happened. He went down to the cell at the end of the row where Kanto was being held, awaiting his sentencing. Sokka was happy that there was no one else on that side, he could talk to Kanto in private.

Kanto sat on his bunk, one knee bent, his arm resting on it, his head against the wall. “What? She send you to finish me off?”

Sokka looked at him “What are you talking about?”

Kanto looked at the sincerity on Sokka’s face “Hum. Maybe it’s not you.”

“You didn’t kill anyone, did you?” Sokka asked “You were set up.” Kanto wouldn’t answer him, he just looked away “Why would your own wife set you up?”

Kanto looked back at Sokka, then got up and walked up to the bars and looked around to make sure no one else was around “Look,” he said quietly “Don’t ask questions. You have no idea how deep this thing goes. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stop asking questions and forget you ever heard of Toph Devi.” He turned and walked away.

“I can help you.”

Kanto turned around and got close to the bars again “No you can’t. Don’t you get it? The walls have ears. It’s not you, so it’s gotta be one of your pals. You can’t do nothing but get me and you killed.” He turned around “I don’t know anything, okay.” He looked back. “And neither do you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t been writing notes on this because I didn’t want to give anything away, but it’s finally here.
> 
> This story is based on the song/video Testify by Common. I was watching it for the first time in a long time and this story just hit me.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a pretty long one because We have to find out what Toph’s been up to while everything else was going on.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s what Toph was up to while everything was going on.

She Did It part 1

Toph stood by the back door of the store room, Jet stood on the other side by the gray double doors. He was apprehensive “You sure about this Boss? It sounds impossible.”

Toph rolled her eyes “Do you think I would let you point a gun at me if I wasn’t sure? Bitch, I’m the greatest earth bender in the world, I got this.”

Jet reluctantly raised the gun. He didn’t want to do this. He knew that if this went wrong he would have hell to pay, but if he didn’t do it, he had to answer to Toph. It was a no win situation. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

Toph raised her hand and the bullet stopped mid-air. Jet’s hands dropped to her sides and his mouth gaped open. She pulled the bullet to her slowly then turned her hand and let the bullet drop into her palm.

He gasped “Holy shit.”

Toph smiled at him “Now let’s do this three more time so I take the gun to the dunderheads and get this thing rolling.  
.~.  
She jumped out of the side of the van “Be ready when I get back.” 

Ty lee smiled at her “We will.” Toph scratched at the wig she was wearing “And leave it alone. You look good with blond hair.”

Toph rolled her eyes “Let me get this over with so you can get this shit off of me.”  
She walked into the ware house, her bare feet padding across the cold concrete. The short wig Ty Lee had put on her brushing at her cheeks. She wondered if a wig and contacts would really make that big a difference in her appearance. She felt the two men she was there to meet sitting on a pile of boxes. They jumped to her feet as she came into sight. She felt their hearts speed up, then relax.

Johto laughed “Damn T. We thought you were someone else.”

Toph smirked “That’s kinda the point. I don’t want to be seen with scum like you.”

Johto smiled “Whatever. We did what you asked.”

Hoenn chimed in “It wasn’t easy either. You know how Kanto is about guns.”

Jo shook his head “I don’t like this T, it ain’t right.”

Toph frowned “You tellin’ me how to handle my business?”

“No,” Johto defended “I jus-I thought you loved him.”

Toph nodded in agreement “Love is one thing, but everybody knows if they fuck me over there are consequences.”

Hoenn scowled at Johto and looked back at Toph “You gotta do what you gotta do Boss. I feel sorry for the poor slob that got iced. Is Jet ready for us to drop the body?”

Toph smirked “Oh, Jet’s not handling this one, I am.”

“How?” Jo asked “We gave Kanto the gun last night. I thought you wanted the person to be shot with that gun.”

Yeah.” Hoenn added “No disrespect, but how are you gonna shoot somebody?”

“Oh, I have my ways.” She drew her hand across her waist and two bullets came out of each of her pockets and hovered over her hands.

The men held her hands up in defense. They were shocked at what they were seeing.

“Toph!” Johto called out “What’re you doing?”

“You think I don’t know?” she yelled at them “You really think I would set my husband up and not know which motherfuckers he was taking up for?”

Hoenn took a cautious step forward “Whoa, Boss- “

Bitch, don’t ‘boss’ me.” She cut him off “You don’t just raise my fucking prices so you can skim off the top. You know how that bullshit makes me look?”

Hoenn’s eyes stretched as the bullets started spinning above Toph’s hands “Boss-“

“‘The fuck did I just say?” with a flick of her wrist the bullets went flying. Seconds later she heard the two bodies drop to the floor. She turned and left them dying on the floor.  
~  
Ty Lee opened the door and Toph got in “Alright, take this shit off of me.” She laid her head back and Ty Lee took the brown contacts out, then she sat up and addressed Jet “Get me to the airport. I gotta get back to Gaoling, my mom and kid are waiting.  
.~.  
Toph tapped her fingers on the table. They were keeping her in this room far too long. Were they actually trying to agitate her so she would give them some information about Kanto. She laughed to herself. The cops didn’t know anything. All she had to do was put on the poor, dumb, blind wife act and everything was going to be as easy as pie.

She felt someone coming toward the room. He was rushing. The cop that brought her in was talking to him, but he was waving the other man off. It was his fault she’d been sitting there this long. She slid her feet into her shoes and tucked her cane by her side.  
~  
Toph tapped her way out of the interrogation room. She couldn’t believe that this guy didn’t notice that she was blind. An officer was directing her to the door when she heard the officer who’d picked her up:  
“Tried to tell you.”  
And the detective, Sitka, said “Fuck you Zuko.”

Toph remembered that Azula said that her brother was a cop, and that was him. She had to keep her distance from him.

She walked through the door and the officer called out for Officer Song to make sure she made it to the visitation room. The other woman came and took Toph arm and they walked off.

“How did it go?” The officer asked in a hushed voice.

“It went okay. Toph answered. “You know I’m going to need you to be my eyes and ears around here.”

Song snickered “Aren’t I already.”

“Yeah, but this is going to be something more. Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing a little extra for your trouble.”

Song smiled “Sound’s good.”  
.~.  
Toph sat in the seat Lin had led her to and waited for her daughter to come back. The little girl had just won a bending spar against a slightly older boy and she’d won. Toph had expected that, but she was still proud. Then she felt that detective coming toward her.

He said he didn’t expect her to be there and she called him out on it. Most people would have backed down, but he didn’t. The guy had balls, she liked that.

Lin walked up and Toph asked her how the spar went. When her daughter started to question her, she tapped the child on her back, the play dumb signal, and nodded toward Sokka.

Lin played her part perfectly. She complained about being tired so the Sokka would offer them a ride. She asked prying questions so that Toph could learn things about him. He had to be at least 40 and he didn’t have any kids and a fancy car, he was probably single. She stopped Lin before she asked anything too invasive, but the girl throws her a curveball when she says “Could you tell your friends to let my daddy come home? He’s really a good guy.”

Toph wanted to yell at Lin because of that, but she realized that what the little girl had said may help keep Sokka off her radar, so she let it pass.  
~   
Toph listened as Sokka walked out of the door. When the car pulled off Ty lee said “He’s gone.” And they walked over to the table where Azula sat.

“So what’s the deal with Sokka?” she asked as she sat across from the fire bender.

“I thought I heard his voice.” Azula laughed “he’s a sappy cop, like my brother. He’s all about justice and all that.”

“And he’s cute.” Ty Lee added for good measure.

Azula smiled “He is that.”

Toph felt Azula’s heart speed up for a split second. “He’s more than cute I’m guessing.”

Azula giggled and waved her hand dismissively “That was a lifetime ago. We were practically kids and he was still in mourning- “

Toph twisted her head a bit “Mourning?”

Azula folded her hands on the table “Well, this crazy serial killer murdered his wife. I met her once at one of Zuzu’s birthday parties. She was really nice, and pretty I guess. And she had this amazing long, naturally white hair.”

“He was married?” Toph asked.

“Yes. They were high school sweethearts or some foolishness like that. He came home early one day and he found her. She died right in front of him. It was a real shame.”

“Oh my goodness.” Ty Lee gasped.

“Yeah,” Azula went on “I was horrible. He moved in with Zuzu because he couldn’t bear to go back home. He started to look up to the detective who was working the case, and he dropped out of college and he and my brother went into the police academy.

“Anyway they were at my uncle’s house for Avatar Day about a year after everything happened,” she shrugged and smiled “and things happened.”

Ty Lee grinned “Fun things?”

Azula took a sip of her coffee “Like I said, it was a lifetime ago.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more of what Toph's been up to this entire time. It starts with the night that Sokka came to the coffee shop to drop off Lin's gift.

She Did It part 2

When Sokka came into the shop that night Toph was yelling at a deadbeat who hadn’t paid for his escort or the cocaine she’d delivered to him. He was usually a good customer, but, as of late, he had not been as forthcoming or prompt with the cash.

Toph knew that Sokka would come one night, but she didn’t think it would be this soon. She figured that at least a week or two would pass now that the bending season was over. She smiled to herself because things were going better than planned, but then he mentioned Johto. 

She couldn’t be mad at Lin. She was just a kid and she didn’t really know what was going on, just that only a few people could know that her mom could see using earth bending. Lin didn’t know what her mom really did, who her family really was, just that they were powerful.

Toph fed Sokka a bit of information, just enough to get him off her back, and she changed the subject as fast as she could. She reached out for the gift he’s brought her daughter, expecting the obligatory doll that most people bought Lin that later ended up in some charity’s donation box. 

Then the stuffed animal laded in her hands. He had actually thought about what to get her daughter. Toph held the stuffed badgermole to her chest and smiled, thinking about her own Mr. Sniffy. The conversation turned pleasant, then became flirtatious. 

She realized she was getting too caught up in this. Toph knew she wasn’t supposed to be falling for this guy, he was a means to an end. Sokka just had this goofy charm and she found herself liking it. She had to snap herself out of it, so she did the only thing she could think of…she slapped him, then yelled at him. 

Sokka didn’t back down, he called her on her bullshit, and she liked that but she couldn’t admit it. He got frustrated and turned to leave, but she didn’t want him to so she slid her foot back and made the tile under his foot slip a bit then she ran up and kissed him.

Toph felt him relax into her and she know she had Sokka right where she wanted him. No matter how quick he pulled away or how he yelled at her, he was exactly where she wanted him. Then that damn, cock-blocking Hide came back early. She had to brush Sokka off for the night.

Hide came back out “Your friend gone already?”

Toph walked back to her stool behind the counter “Yeah. I had to get him out of here before you came out all dressed up. He likes to ask questions.” She sat down “So that guy came quick?”

Hide laughed “Yeah. I’m glad too. It freed my night up so that I can go take care of the councilwoman. I hate having to work early in the morning.”

“You might still have to work in the morning. You know you can’t get out so easy with her.”

“I know,” he nodded “but she’s hot, so it’s cool.” He went behind the counter “plus, she likes to tip.” He pulled a metal case out from the bottom shelf and took a few condoms out of it “Hey Boss, it’s time for a refill.”

She nodded “Handle that on your way back in. And make sure you receipt it right in the computer this time.”

“Got cha.” He smiled as he put the case back “Too bad your friend’s a cop. He would bring in some good money. I could use another old guy on the staff so I can take a break sometimes. The DILF thing is popular lately.”

“You better take all the work you can get while you can. You know I’m getting rid of the place soon.”

Hide stood beside Toph and looked at her “You were serious, huh? I can’t believe you’re going legit.”

Toph shrugged “Yeah, well I think it’s time. I’ve done my thing. I don’t want Lin to be in all this.”

“I get that.”

She smiled “You can take over if you want. I’ll sell you everything at a good price.”

A smirk crossed his face “I appreciate it, but I think I might go legit too. I’ve saved most of my money over the years. I’m going to travel for a while, then settle down somewhere, fall in love, all that jazz.”

Toph laughed “You sound like Ty.”

“Yeah, but the difference between her and me is she already found someone. She inspired me, you know.”

Toph smiled, she did know. She loved the very idea of Azula and Ty Lee together. She’d never had a client fall in love, real love, with one of the escorts before. Those two were just happy together and it was wonderful. 

She turned her head toward Hide a bit “So are you going back to the Fire Nation?”

“Naw, people are too stiff there. I’m going to roam around with this Air Nomad buddy of mine for about a year, then I’ll decide where to settle.”

She nodded “Sounds good.  
.~.  
Toph was standing out in the ally smoking a cigarette late one night when she felt Sokka walk up to the shop. She ground the cigarette out on the side of the wall and ran inside. Toph had told him once that she didn’t smoke. She couldn’t let him smell smoke on her so she stripped down quickly and got into the shower. She got out just in time to answer the phone.

“Yeah, send him back.” She said to Jet as she toweled off. She hung up and rinsed her mouth out then went into the room and threw on a big t-shirt. Toph reached for a pair of panties, then changed her mind.

She sat at the kitchen table and felt him hesitate to come to the door. She could feel his heart race and the nervous energy coming from him. For a moment Toph thought that Sokka was going to turn around and leave, but when he kept walking she smiled.  
~  
“But isn’t that the issue, you wanna fuck me?”  
She worried for a moment that she was going too far, being too aggressive, but then she remembered that Sokka wasn’t the type to back down so easily. He moved to leave a couple of times, but she stopped him. He was quite a bit larger than her, Toph knew that Sokka could have easily picked her up and moved her out of the way, but he didn’t. 

She kissed him. When Sokka kissed her back she knew she had him.  
~  
Toph came through the storeroom and grunted ‘hey’ at Ty Lee, who was loading the pastry case, and Azula. Azula leaned on the counter and said “Well, it’s about time. We’ve been here for over two hours.”

Ty lee reached across the counter and slapped her girlfriend’s hand “Leave her alone Azula.” She turned to Toph “Jet said you had company, but he didn’t say it was the Dreamy Detective.”

“Yeah. So?” Toph mumbled as she got a cup and proceeded to make herself a cup of coffee.

Ty Lee closed the case and leaned against it “Sooo, how was it?”

Toph took a sip and sat on her stool “It was none of your business, that’s how it was.”

Azula shook her head and smiled “She’s not going to tell you. I told you she was falling for him.”

She slammed her cup on the counter “What? No I’m not!”

Azula’s smile grew wider “Oh, but you are. Sleeping with him didn’t have to be a part of your plan, you just wanted to. And even then you didn’t just have your way with him and made him leave, you let him stay all night. You liked him.”

Toph’s face scrunched up “Fuck off Azula.”

Ty Lee laughed then sang “You looove himmm.” She went to Toph and nudged her with her shoulder “So, how was it?”  
Toph turned to face her “I already to-“

“Okay,” Ty Lee gave in “let’s put it like this, if he were interviewing, would you hire him?”

Toph blushed “Yeah.”  
.~.  
The second time Sokka came to the shop she told him he could come to the side door and she’d let him in. That’s what he did the next four times he came over.

On that fourth night Toph laid beside him and considered telling him everything. She was angry at herself for even thinking it, but she wanted him to go to Gaoling with her and Lin.

She knew Sokka would never understand her life or condone the thing’s she’d done to change it. Toph wished that they could have met each other after everything was done, then they could have had a real relationship, not this farce she had constructed. That’s what they deserved.

Toph knew that Sokka was a true good guy. She knew that even though he was coming to see her, he was racked with guilt over sleeping with a married woman. She knew that it was time to let him go.  
.~.  
When the time for the trial came Toph played the part of the destressed wife flawlessly. At one point she’d even called out, begging to testify for Kanto. Mai came over, pretending to comfort her and whispered “Keep it up. Just don’t get too out of hand or they’re going to throw you out.”

Toph held her facade well until the verdict came in. Azula was right, Mai threw that case like an expert. Toph made a mental note to give the lawyer a little extra in her final payment. She got up and blew Kanto one last kiss and walked out of the courtroom.

She could hear Kanto yelling. Then she felt Sokka following behind her. Toph stopped at the top of the outside steps and folded her cane. She felt Sokka getting close. Again the thought of telling him everything and asking him to go with her crossed her mind, but she couldn’t risk it. Her plan had gone too well for her to take that chance.

Toph went on to the car where Ty Lee and Azula were waiting to take her to the airport. She got in and Azula handed her a lit cigarette. She took a puff then turned to Sokka, smiled and said “It’s been real, Asshole.” Then they pulled away.


	9. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter, all that's left is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy.

It was as if Toph Devi had never existed. The apartment was in Kanto’s name, and the neighbors had seen Toph in passing, but she hadn’t taken the time to get to know any of them. A check of Lin’s school showed that only Kanto’s name appeared on all the child’s paperwork except for her birth certificate, which turned out to be counterfeit.

 

Stranger still was that Up All Knight had promptly been sold to a chain. None of the employees had stayed on and all of them had moved away from the area. The only person left who could tell Sokka anything was Kanto.

 

Kanto maintained that Sokka should leave it alone. He’d told him “For the last time, you need to forget that you ever met anybody named Toph. She’s gone. And for both our goods, you need to accept that. Let it go.”

 

Sokka knew he should have listened to Kanto, but the detective in him wouldn’t let it go. Where Toph had disappeared to was nagging at him, so he continued to look. For eight months, he questioned everyone who might have come in contact with Toph or Lin, but Toph had stayed very private. No one knew anything. Sokka decided to try once more to talk to Kanto. He thought that maybe time had loosened the man’s tongue.  He was right, but he wished he hadn’t been.

 

Sokka called the warden to request another private meeting with Kanto. The warden told him that it was impossible, “Kanto Devi was killed after trying to attack two guards a week ago.”

 

Sokka was in shocked. He couldn’t believe that Kanto attacked anyone. “What happened to make him act like that?”

 

“I don’t know what was going on with him. He was a model prisoner up until a couple of weeks ago when he became agitated.” The warden sighed “Kanto was sure that someone was after him.  He had become paranoid, convinced that one of the other prisoners were out to get him.  I’d sent those guards that day to bring him to me so that I could get to the bottom of things, but when they got there he attacked them with a shank.”

 

Sokka was shaken. The was no way that this story was true. Kanto had told him more than once to keep his mouth shut because people were watching. Could those guards have possibly been some of those people? He finally realized that he needed to take Kanto’s advice “Thank you warden.”

 

The next month Sokka retired. He decided that twenty years of police work was plenty. He needed to get away from that place.  He was sure that someone in the police department was watching him. He needed to get out of that station and away from that person before he ended up like Kanto.

~

_Retirement is kinda nice._ He thought as he pulled up to his sister’s house. It took him a while, but Sokka had finally gotten used to all the free time. He went to the gym whenever he felt like it, and he was able to be there more often for his niece and nephews. Getting together with his friends was easier now because he was available whenever they were and if he got the urge to drive out to the beach or the mountains, he could just get up and go.

 

“I’m here! Let’s eat!” he called out after Bumi let him into her house. The boy shook his head and laughed.

 

“Food’s in the living room.” Aang answered as he came out of the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches “We have to wait though, Katara and Zuko are watching some reality show.”

 

“Ugh, why do you two like this garbage?” Sokka groaned as he walked in.

 

“Hello to you too, Big Brother.” Katara said with a dismissive wave.

 

“It’s interesting.” Zuko answered.

 

“But the tournament is starting.” Sokka whined.

 

“It just the pre-game coverage, there’s still an hour before the action starts.” Katara countered “Besides, this is the season premier, and they say _The Queen_ is going to be on Triad Wives this season.”

 

“Oh La.” Sokka groaned as he rubbed his temple.

 

“Sush. It’s back on.”

 

_*A woman walked down a city street, her voice spoke in voice over* “I’m Penga Pu. I’m sure you’ve heard of my father, they call him The Gilacorn. Right now he’s doing 30 years for racketeering and money laundering.”_

_*She walked into a restaurant and sits at an empty table* “It’s been hard learning to live without my father around, I was Daddy’s little girl, but luckily I have friend to watch out for me.”_

_*An older lady walks in the door and she stands up to hug her* “Aunt Wu!”_

Zuko nudged Katara “I told you Aunt Wu would be back.”

 

Sokka pouted “Aang, tell me again why we have to watch this.”

 

Aang just laughed. Sokka kept on complaining, hearing bits and pieces of the show.

 

_*Aunt Wu spoke*” Well, she’s new to our group too, so we’ll make her feel welcome.”_

_*Penga shook her head* “Yeah, but you know what they say about her.”_

Sokka had heard enough. He stood up “Okay, I’m done. Who wants a drink?... I know I need one.”

 

“Bring me a beer.” Zuko called, not taking his eyes off the screen.

 

Sokka went to the cabinet where Aang and Katara kept the alcohol. He had only pulled down two bottles when he heard his sister call his name frantically. He put the bottle down and ran to where they were “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“You gotta see this.” Zuko said in awe.

 

Sokka looked at his sister angrily “I thought something was wrong! You mean to tell me that you called me for this stupid ass TV show.”

 

“There’s something coming after the break that you have to see.” She answered.

 

“Man, fuc-“

 

“No,” Aang said shaking his head, earnestness etched in his face. “you need to see this.”

 

Sokka blinked at him. His brother-in-law rarely looked so serious. Sokka sat down on the chair arm next to his sister.

 

_*A slim woman in a long, jade dress strolled through her garden as her voice over* “My name is Poppy Beifong. My late husband was Lao Beifong. My husband became infamous for being the biggest money man in the Earth Kingdom.  A little more than 20 years ago, he was sent to prison where someone murdered him, leaving me to raise our only daughter alone._

_“His mother wasn’t well at the time. She asked me to come and live with her at the family’s estate so that she could spent her waning years with her only grandchild, my Toffy.”_

A picture of an old lady and a teenaged girl showed on the screen. The girl stood next to the woman’s bedside, both with stern looks on their faces. She was young, but the young woman in the picture was obviously Toph Devi.

 

Katara paused the show. “They showed this in the preview before the commercial. Aang and Zuko said this is the woman. Is it really?”

 

Sokka stared at the screen. He couldn’t believe his eyes “It’s her.” He said quietly.

 

Katara looked at him, pity in her eyes “The Queen…Poppy Beifong…On the internet they say she is the most powerful woman the Triad has ever known. The Beifongs were always a force, but she made them fiercer, stronger. That’s why Mother Beifong chose her to inherit everything.”

 

Sokka felt nervous, but he didn’t want to show it. He tried to brush it off “Please. Katara, you really need to stay off the gossip sites. You’re a doctor for La’s sake. You should know better than to believe what you see on the internet.”

 

They stared at him for a moment. Katara shook her head sadly and turned back to play the show.

 

_*The woman started walking toward the massive house*“I was happy for a safe place to raise my daughter. You see, Toffy was born blind. Without her grandmother I would have never been able to afford to send her to the Gaoling Academy where they made a specialized program just for her._

_Mother never coddled her. She made sure that Toffy grew up to be independent, so much so, that shortly after Mother passed, Toffy went out into the world to find her own way. *She walked into the house and down a long hall* She did well for herself. I am very proud of her, but, I must admit that I am happy to have her back,”_

Sokka stood up “I’m going to finish making my drink.”

 

_Her and my two little granddaughters._

Sokka stopped and turned around, his eyes wide. He felt like his heart had stopped “Two?”

 

_*Poppy opened a door revealing Lin propped on her grandmother’s large bed waving Sniffles Jr. over a giggling baby* “I know what they say about my family, about me, but it’s not true. We’re just a normal family who wants the best for the next generation.” *she smiles as she takes the baby in her arms and sits by Lin who cuddles closes to her*_

 

Katara paused the television again and they all turned to look at Sokka. He was frozen, staring at the image on the screen.

 

“Sokka, I told you-“ Zuko started but Katara raised her hand to silence him.

 

She went and stood by her brother, taking his hand like she used to do as a child, like they still did if there was something seriously wrong. “You didn’t know, did you?’

 

He looked at her, his eyes filled with emotion and confusion “No.”

 

“Do you think,” Aang paused, trying to think of a better way to say what he was thinking, but there wasn’t any “that she’s yours. I mean Toph was married, I could be-“

 

“Come on Aang,” Zuko interrupted “That baby is only a few months old and the husband was in jail for months.” He gestured at the TV “Besides, look at the kid.”

 

“Zuko- “

 

“No Aang,” Sokka said quietly, looking back at the screen “Zuko’s right. Look at her.”

 

“Sokka.” Katara ventured sweetly, but her brother didn’t respond “Sokka?”

 

He looked back at her and forced a smile. He squeezed her hand “I’m okay.” He let her hand go and started to back out of the room “I-I’m going to take a walk around the block, get some air.”

 

“But Sokka-“ Katara moved to stop her brother, but her husband caught her hand.

 

“Let him go Katara. That was a lot for the guy to take in.”

 

“I know, it’s just” she stopped and listened “Did you hear that? His car door just slammed.”

 

Katara turned to run after him, Aang and Zuko on her heels. She swung her front door open just in time to see her brother back out of the driveway and speed off down the street. She sighed “That damn fool.”

 

“Don’t worry sweetie,” Aang said wrapping his arms around her “he’s probably just going home.”

 

She turned to him “I know my brother, he’s not going home.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. i hope you enjoyed it.

Sokka stood in the back of the room and watched her yell at her students. A tall, thin man with long, dark hair reached out his hand and strained. Sweat popped from his brow. Sokka chuckled a bit, the thought of metal bending was ridiculous, but she had convinced him that she was this poor, blind, dutiful wife named Toph, so she could convince anyone of anything. Then the large block of steel lifted from the floor.

 

Sokka’s mouth dropped.

 

Toffy stood beside the man “You better not drop it ‘till I tell you to, you fuckin’ lillyliver! I’m going to put some muscles on those noodle arms if it kills you! You better hold that shit ‘till I count to 10!” she took her time and walked back to the front of the room “1…2…3…4” she smiled an evil smile “2….3….” she heard him groan in pain “10.”

 

He exhaled heavily as he dropped the block. She fanned a dismissive hand “Get the fuck outta here.”

 

Her students gathered their things and shuffled out the door, except for one.

 

“Toffy, hun, I think you have a new student.” Penga said as she walked towards her sifu.

 

“Naw,” she answered quietly “I know who he is.”

 

“Oh,” the woman said, stepping into her shoes “so he’s a personal visitor? Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Toffy gave a weak wave “Yeah, later.”

 

Penga waved at Sokka as she waked toward the door.

 

Toffy gave a heavy sigh “So, Asshole, are you going to lurk back there all day, or are you going to come and yell at me?”

 

He started walking toward her, calm, his face straight “I wore a different cologne, how’d you know it was me?”

 

She shrugged “I have my ways, it’s a long story.”

 

He stopped in front of her “I’m guessing it’s the same way you were able to leave the courthouse without your cane. Probably something to do with bending?”

 

“Well, you are the detective.”

 

“Yeah,” he said sadly, looking down “some detective I am, right Toffy?”

 

She chuckled “Never did like that name.”

 

“So Toph was better?”

 

“It served its purpose.” An awkward silence spread between them for a moment “I didn’t take you for the type to watch reality shows.”

 

“I’m not.” He admitted “My sister and our friend, on the other hand…I just happened to be there.”

 

She nodded her head “I’m guessing you took the first flight out.”

 

“The second. The first one was sold out.”

 

 “I told my mom not to let those people film me or the girls.” Toffy snickered “But The Queen does as The Queen pleases.” She sat down on the floor “I told her you’d come.”

 

“And what did she say?” he asked.

 

“If you made trouble to take you out.”

 

Sokka kneeled beside her. They sat there quietly for a few moments. There were so many things he wanted to ask her, finally his mind settled on what to ask first “Why’d you do all of this?’

 

She held her head up “I had to wrap everything up. I didn’t want Lin to grow up in the life like I did. I wanted a clean slate, and I knew the only way to have it was to tie everything in Republic City up.”

 

“And that included getting rid of Kanto?”

 

It was obvious that Toffy took offence at that insinuation “That wasn’t me. I knew he wouldn’t say anything.” She turned her head away from Sokka “Other people weren’t so sure.”  Toffy turned her head back toward him “You’re calm. I thought you’d be more…I don’t know, pissed.”

 

“I was.” Sokka said as he nodded “But between the time it took for me to wait for my flight, then get here and find you, I was able to get myself together.” He looked at her “Were you ever going to tell me?”

 

“I wanted to. I wanted to tell you everything and bring you with me, but I knew you were too goody goody and-“

 

“No,” he interrupted. He didn’t know why she was dancing around the subject. He hadn’t traveled all that way for her to jerk him around “I’m not asking about that. I’m asking about her.”

 

“Her?”

 

Sokka felt his frustration building again “Yes her, Toph. Our daughter.”

 

Toffy turned her head toward him “Our?” she pouted “Who said _we_ had a daughter?”

 

He rubbed his forehead, trying to stay calm “Toph, don’t do this. I saw the baby.”

 

Toffy crossed her arms “Okay, who said _you_ had a daughter?”

 

Sokka balled his fist and growled “Don’t start that bullshit!” he plopped down on his behind and propped his head on his fingers and thumb. He had told himself that he wouldn’t let her goad him “Toph-“

 

“That’s not my name.”

 

He exhaled to calm himself “Toffy. I have seen her. Kanto was in jail. She’s too small to be his.”

 

“So she must be yours, right? Sokka, let me ask you something. What do you think Up All Night was?”

 

“Come on Toph,”

 

“No, really, what do you think it was?”

 

He sighed “A front for drug running, what else could it be?”

 

“An escort service.” She said matter-of-factly. She felt him swing around to look at her “Everyone that worked at Up All Night was a prostitute. The drugs were just extra income.”

 

He was stunned “Wha- no.”

 

“Yes. Hide, Jin, Jet, Ty Lee, all of them, they worked for me.” She stood up “And like any good business owner, I had to test the merchandise.” Toffy turned her back to Sokka “You really think it was just you?”

 

He held his head down. What she’d said was a punch in the heart, but it didn’t detour him “Yeah.” Sokka looked back up “I’m willing to say I know it was just me.” He stood up and walked up behind her “I don’t know why you’re fighting so hard to push me away. You wanted me here. You said so yourself. Let me be here for you. For Lin. For our little girl.” He placed his hands gently on her upper arm, wrapping his fingers around her biceps “We can be a family.”

 

Toffy held her head down. Her guard had dropped “You don’t understand, I can’t jus-“

 

“Why can’t you?” he stepped closer and whispered in her ear “You want to live a normal life, what’s more normal than a couple with their two kids? I’m retired, I can sell my apartment. We can go find a house in some little town somewhere and start over with the girls.”

 

“Sokka. You don’t even know me.”

 

He heard the tremble in her voice “I know enough.” He turned her around and saw the tears brimming in her eyes “We can make this work.”

 

‘I-“ Toffy started. She turned her head toward the door, then back to Sokka “she’s coming.” She stepped back and wiped her eyes.

 

“Who?” the door chimed

 

“Just be polite.”

 

Sokka looked up and saw the shadowed forms of a woman carrying a bundle and a child walking through the lobby. His heart raced, before he could form a thought the little girl started running toward him.

 

“Sokka!” Lin wrapped herself around Sokka’s waist hugging him tight “I missed you.” I’m glad you came to see us.”

 

He patted her on the back, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the blanket wrapped baby in the woman’s arms “Yeah kid. I am too.”

 

Lin pulled back and grabbed Sokka’s right hand “Guess what.”

 

He finally looked down at her “What?”

 

“Mom had a baby.”

 

He smiled at her, trying to conceal the emotion he was feeling “Yeah, I heard.” He leaned over and whispered “But how did your little mom have such a tall baby?”

 

Lin laughed “No silly, that’s Granny.” She turned to the woman who glided to a stop “Granny, Sokka thought you were a baby.”

 

The woman eyed Sokka “So, you are the famous Sokka.” Her thin fingers stroked the baby’s back “My granddaughter is quite fond of you.”

 

He rubbed his hand on the top of Lin’s head “Yes, well we’ve rubbed off on each other.”

 

Poppy was barely taller than Toph, but she still cut a menacing  figure. She stood impossibly straight. Every hair was in place and shone like a spotlight was on her and there was a regality about her face and her voice. It was no wonder people called her The Queen.

 

A hint of a smile pulled at Poppy’s tinted lips “Well, that’s lovely.” She glanced at her daughter “Toffy, you haven’t formally introduced me to your gentleman caller.”

 

Toph held her head up and spoke demurely “Mother, this is Sokka Sitka. Sokka, this is my mother, Poppy Beifong.”

 

Sokka could see that this was not a woman to be trifled with. He bowed at the waist to her “Very nice to meet you, Madam Beifong.”

 

She nodded her head at him “A young man with manners, how refreshing.” The baby squirmed in her arms. Poppy turned her head to face the baby “I’m sorry little one, be patient.” She pulled the blanket from the baby’s head, revealing a mass of deep brown curls “There now, is that better.” She kissed the child on the side of her head, then looked back at Sokka.

 

He could tell that she was studying his face, looking for something. He wanted to think it was a resemblance to the baby, but the way she was looking at him made him feel like she was looking for weakness “Do you have any children, Mr. Sitka?”

 

 _Yes, you’re holding her_. Is what he wanted to say, but judging by the way Toffy’s demeanor had changed, he decided against it. “I can’t say that I do.”

 

She smiled a bit more “Have you ever held a baby?”

 

He nodded “Yes, Madam. I have a niece and two nephews.”

 

She stepped toward him “Would you mind holding my granddaughter. I’m afraid she’s heavier than she looks.” She looked at Toph “Besides, I’d like to speak to my daughter for a moment.”

 

“It would be my pleasure.” He reached his arms out and Poppy carefully placed the baby there.

 

“Mr. Sitka, this is Miss Suyin Beifong. Suyin, Mr. Sitka.”  She stepped back and placed her pointer finger against her cheek “What a lovely picture you two make.”

 

He kept his eyes on Poppy, noticing the black widow tattooed on the side of her finger. _As if she didn’t already make my skin crawl._ He thought, but he said “My father always said I looked good with a baby in my arms.”

 

“Your father is a wise man.” She turned to her daughter “A word Toffy.”

 

Sokka watched the women walk away, but all he could think about was the baby in his arms. He took a deep breath and looked down to find big, green eyes looking back at him. His heart raced and Suyin whined, squirming a bit.  “I’m sorry.” He said quietly “I’ve just never seen such a beautiful person in my life.”  The baby calmed blinking at him as if she understood.

 

“Sokka, you wanna sit down.” Lin asked. Before he could respond she pulled a chunk of steel from the block and formed a crude arm chair. She laughed at Sokka’s dropped jaw and ran to grab two pillows from the corner before throwing them into the seat “There ya’ go. Now you can be all comfy with Su.”

 

He thanked the girl, settling into the seat. Lin ran off to play and Sokka looked back down at Suyin “I bet you don’t know who I am. I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I didn’t know about you until last night, but as soon as I found out, I came to find you.

 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen next. I get the feeling your grandma is not very fond of having men hanging around for too long.” He looked up and saw the two women walking back “No matter what happenes next, I want you to know that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

He stood as Poppy and Toffy approached. Sokka smiled as they got closer to him. He had no idea what Poppy had in mind for him. He wondered if he’d gone too far. If only he had listened to Kanto.

 

Sokka was in a place he had never been with a very dangerous woman and no one knew exactly where he was. All he could do now was tow the line.

 

Toffy walked up to him and took Suyin from his arms “Come here Badgermole. Did you miss me today?” The baby smiled and cooed at her mother. Sokka smiled.

 

Poppy noticed “You know Toffy, your friend here is a nice young man. I like him much more than that last one you brought home.” she looked back at Sokka “Mr. Sitka, I came here to take my daughter out for dinner. It’s been quite a while since we had a handsome man in our company.” her expression became stern “I insist you join us.”

 

Sokka offered her his arm “It would be an honor.”

 

She settled by his side and wrapped her arm around his “What a smart young man.” 


End file.
